Locked
by alpacabunny298
Summary: There is a 12 year old girl with no name. Her parents are supposed to be dead she learns that her father still lives. But he isn't a normal loving father.


There was a girl who didn't have a was 4 years of age when her parents died. She was sent to an orphanage . She was a strange girl, too quiet. When she did speak she spoke about the monsters she saw to the other children. The staff scolded her and told her to stop telling such lies. She told them she saw a tall scary man outside her window and that, that man always watches her. The staff separated her from the other children to keep her quiet and told her that the monster wasn't real. This girl was lonely. Nobody wanted her, nobody needed her, nobody loved her. Until she was 12 years old when a man by the name Mr. Williams adopted her.

Mr. Williams had a brown ripped up coat, a mustache with black pants that was too small to fit his long legs and old tap shoes. The girl didn't like him. "He's creepy and strange. Father's aren't supposed to look like that" The girl thought. The staff were exhilarated when they heard she was being adopted, they gave her to him right away. His victorian house was in the woods where no one could hear you shriek, wail or cry for help. She didn't want to go inside the house, she didn't want to live at a terrifying house in the woods, she didn't want to live with a awful old man. Mr. Williams lead her inside. The inside of the house was as dreadful as the outside. The wallpaper was peeling off, bugs scurried all around the floor and the floor was a safety hazard as it was broken. Mr. Williams sat on the couch and signaled her to come over. The couch has smoke patches on the couch and dust all over it. The girl sat on the couch by her new father. "I as your father will not tolerate you being disobedient you have to listen to my every command or I will get the belt, your room is upstairs you will not complain about your surroundings, you may not go outside without my permission and you must call me father" Mr. Williams directed her "Yes…" She gulped "...father" Mr. Williams smiled showing his hideous yellow teeth "Oh that's right I must name you. Hmm…" Mr. Williams stroked his chin. "Your name is May after my dead cat, May now go upstairs to your room May" May nodded and ran to her room. The room was small with wallpaper peeling off, a mouse hole and a tiny rigid bed. May looked out the window and saw a huge shed.

When May went to sleep she had a dream about the shed, she saw her parents in there and was trying to get into the shed but everytime she tried to open the sheds door, it moved farther and farther away. May woke up in a cold sweat "I need to get into that shed" She thought. May changed into her clothes and went down stairs. Mr. Williams told her to get blueberries for the blueberry hotcakes he's making. May grabbed a basket and headed outside. May stared at the shed, it was taunting her telling her to go inside. She fell under the shed's spell and went inside she was surprised that it was open. May frowned it was just a normal shed with gardening tools in it. "What did you expected to be in here? Your parents?" May scolded herself and when she was about to exit the shed something fell.

May turned around quickly and saw nothing except an axe on the ground. May tried to pick up the axe but she freezed. _There was a hand on the handle of the axe._ She screamed and backed away. The man came into the light. _It was the monster._ May tried to control her breathing "It's not real. It's not real. It's not real…" The man grinned "Hello Mary Ann" May's heart stopped "P-Please don't hurt-hurt me" "Do you know who I am?" The monster asked. May shook her head. "I'm your father Mary Ann or should I say May" A cold sweat went down Mary Ann's spine. "Your not my father my father died years ago" The man held Mary Ann's chin up "I am your father whether you like it or not. I gave life to you...now I'm ready to take it away" Mary Ann's eyes widened as her father raised his axe. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN

To be continued….


End file.
